


Now I Just Sit In Silence

by MyChemicalRomance16



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/pseuds/MyChemicalRomance16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm Sorry This Is Really Short</p></blockquote>





	Now I Just Sit In Silence

_Sometimes You Wake Up And You Realized Your Not Where You Want To Be In Life. Tyler Had That Realization On His 25th Birthday. He Was Still Single But In Love. He Had Known Josh For So Long.  So He Just Sat In There Apartment And Looked At Josh From Across The Room.  He Just Sat In Silence._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry This Is Really Short


End file.
